Overcoming a Fear of Elevators
by Jadelioness
Summary: Ryou is afraid of elevators, and he ends up stuck in one with Bakura. Will he be able to overcome his fear? Oneshot. Yaoi and Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is the product of working late, riding scary elevators, and reading way too much fanfiction. I managed to write this all in one sitting and rather late at night I might add, so if it's a little crazy, that is why.

**Warnings**: Contains yaoi, lemon, and all that good stuff.

**Please review because they make me happy.**

"Are you coming?" Bakura demanded of his hikari as he walked through the lobby of Kaiba Corp. The secretary behind the desk in the lobby began flirting shamelessly with Ryou as soon as they had walked through the door. Ryou's cheeks were becoming visibly redder by the second, and Bakura knew he was at a loss of how to excuse himself politely.

Ryou glanced at his yami, looking startled. "Yes," he said, mumbling an apology to the secretary and followed Bakura meekly to the elevators. "Can't we take the stairs?" Ryou asked as Bakura pressed the button with the up arrow on it.

"No we can not," Bakura responded. "There are one hundred floors in this building and Kaiba's office is at the very top one. I am not walking up one hundred flights of stairs just because you're afraid of elevators."

Ryou blushed again and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I'm not _afraid_ of them, I just don't like being in a tiny metal box that can plummet to my death at any second," Ryou muttered under his breath. Bakura heard him and chuckled softly.

"It'll be fine, hikari. They're Kaiba's elevators. I wouldn't place him as the sort of bloke to install 'plummeting to your death' kind of elevators," he told Ryou with a smile.

"Fine," Ryou muttered as the golden doors opened with a ding, revealing the shiny silver walls of the elevator within. "But if I die, it's all your fault."

Bakura just rolled his eyes and pulled his hikari into the elevator, pressing the "close door" button on a man carrying a large stack of folders.

"That was rude," Ryou said.

"I don't like sharing," Bakura muttered. He leaned against the reflective wall studying the patterned carpet as the elevator lurched upward. Ryou gave a frighten squeak at the unannounced movement and huddled close to Bakura, pressing against his side. Bakura laughed softly and slung his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders protectively.

Ryou's eyes were tightly shut as the elevator rumbled upwards. _Nothing's going to happen, _Ryou thought to himself. _Elevators are completely safe, even if they are tiny boxes of metal held in the air by tiny little ropes that really could break at any second. We must be halfway there by now, so if they broke we'd fall fifty stories and-_

Ryou was roughly pulled from his thoughts as the elevator lurched to a stop. A frightened yelp escaped the hikari's lips at the sudden jolt and he would have fallen over if Bakura hadn't grabbed him.

Ryou smiled shakily at Bakura as he hauled him up. "I'm glad that's over with," Ryou muttered, in a hurry to escape his tiny prison.

"Umm, Bakura," Ryou said, his voice rising in fear, "why aren't the doors opening?"

Bakura glanced at the numbered buttons and responded, "Because we are only on the 67th floor. I think we're stuck."

"Stuck!" Ryou shrieked in panic. "We can't be stuck!" Bakura pressed the "open door" button and nothing happened. Ryou began pacing back and forth in the tiny enclosure, mumbling hysterically under his breath.

Bakura pressed the emergency button and nothing happened with that either. "Looks like the button panel isn't working. We may be in here for awhile," Bakura said.

"What!" Ryou cried. "No one knows we're in here! Or that it's stuck! What if we're in here for days? What if we starve?" A look of horror crossed Ryou's face as he started to cry softly, feeling like the gleaming silver walls were closing in around him. "What if the rope breaks and we plummet to the basement?" He shuddered at the thought of plunging 67 stories, waiting the entire time to hit the bottom, knowing he was going to die. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Ryou thought he might die of panic before he even got the chance of experiencing a 67 story free fall.

Warm arms encircled him and pulled him close. "Shh..." Bakura whispered, stroking his hikari's hair. "It will be fine. None of that is going to happen. Kaiba's probably got all sort of security stuff so they'll know it's stuck and send someone to get us out soon," he said soothingly, wiping the tears gently from Ryou's face as the boy looked at him.

"You think so?" Ryou asked, sounding doubtful.

"Of course," Bakura responded, kissing him softly. Ryou stopped trembling under his yami's lips. Bakura's soft fingers wiped away the remaining tears on his face and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Ryou responded, allowing Bakura's tongue entrance to his mouth, his panic at being stuck in an elevator momentarily forgotten.

Bakura's hand slid underneath Rou's shirt, his fingers running up his stomach to his chest. Ryou let out a little moan as Bakura began playing with his nipples, making them hard and taunt.

Bakura grinned at him and began nibbling at Ryou's neck as he pushed him gently back until Ryou was pressed against the elevator wall. Ryou didn't seem to notice, but tilted his neck to give his yami more access, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

Bakura fiddled with the clasp of Ryou's pants, finally getting them open and letting them fall to his feet. Ryou's eyes snapped open and he remembered that they were in an elevator in Kaiba's building.

"Bakura," Ryou said as Bakura pulled off his own shirt and started unbuttoning his hikari's, "We can't do this _here_!"

"Why not?" Bakura questioned, pulling Ryou's shirt off and hooking a thumb in the elastic of Ryou's underwear.

"We're in a public place," Ryou hissed. Bakura bent over and playfully nipped his ear.

"Do you see any people?" Bakura whispered.

"N-no," Ryou gasped as Bakura ran his tongue along the curve of his ear.

"Then we're not in public," Bakura stated as he pulled Ryou's underwear down, freeing the smaller boy's erection and leaving him naked. Bakura took a step back and gazed at him lazily as he unbuckled his own pants and slid them off his hips. Ryou shifted uncomfortably under his yami's gaze and was about to tell him off when Bakura's fingers wrapped around his hips and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Ryou moaned loudly as he felt his erection rub against Bakura's cloth covered one. Bakura smiled against his hikari and bit his lower lip.

"You didn't want to stop did you?" the thief asked cruelly as he wrapped a hand around Ryou's length, eliciting a delicious groan from the boy.

"N-n-noooooo," Ryou gasped as Bakura slowly stroked him, running his thumb over the head, spreading the drops of pre-come collecting there.

Bakura wrapped his other hand around the hikari's neck and pulled him into another kiss. "I didn't think so."

Bakura's tongue invaded his mouth as his hand rubbed skillfully along his length. The cold metal of the elevator's wall was at Ryou's back again when he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I can't—I can't-" Ryou gasped as Bakura's grip tightened. "Dammit Bakura, fuck me now!" he yelled, managing to get the words out in between gasping breaths.

Bakura smiled at his little hikari. "Oh Ryou, so crude."

Ryou just looked at him; eyes full of need, and Bakura relinquished his grip and pressed two fingers to Ryou's lips. The boy complied and took them in his mouth, laving them with his tongue as Bakura bit at his neck playfully.

Deeming them wet enough; Bakura withdrew his fingers and let them trail down his light's chest. Ryou groaned and Bakura could feel his hikari's throat vibrating under his lips. The thief smiled against his skin and pressed a soft kiss to his temple as he plunged a finger into Ryou's entrance.

Ryou hissed and pushed himself further down on the intrusion, relishing the feel of his yami inside him. Bakura's other hand was entwined in his hair and pulled slightly as another finger entered him and Ryou's breath caught in his throat. Bakura pressed his lips once more to Ryou's possessively. He scissored his fingers inside the younger boy, stretching him for what was to come.

Bakura broke the kiss and extracted his fingers at the same time, leaving Ryou feeling empty. Bakura positioned himself in front of the smaller boy, pressing him against the cold metal wall, and hitching one of his legs up so it rested on his hip and provided better access.

Ryou moaned wantonly as Bakura entered him slowly and steadily. Bakura pulled out and pushed in again, just as slowly as before. Ryou's fingers were buried in his hair and his breathing was erratic as Bakura repeated his slow torturous strokes.

"Harder," Ryou moaned, making Bakura grinned.

"As you wish," he replied, ramming into Ryou and hitting that bundle of nerves that made Ryou scream out, stars crossing his vision.

"Is that hard enough for you?" Bakura questioned innocently, hitting that spot again, making Ryou throw his head back and mewl.

"Yess," he hissed, "Gods yes."

Bakura continued driving into his hikari as Ryou's cries grew louder and louder. Bakura could feel himself nearing the edge and wrapped his hand around his hikari's erection once more and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss as Ryou came hot and sticky and howling in his hand.

Bakura continued his increasingly frenzied thrusts and came himself as Ryou's muscles contracted around him from the orgasm.

He pulled out of Ryou and caught the younger boy as his knees gave out beneath him. Ryou's forehead rested on his shoulder and he was breathing heavily as Bakura wrapped his arms around him and held him until he could manage to stand on his own.

As they pulled their clothes on, Bakura reached over to the button panel and pressed a large red button at the bottom and the elevator lurched to life and resumed its climb upward.

Ryou stared at his yami. "You!—This whole time!—It was you?!" Ryou sputtered in shock.

Bakura grinned at his hikari and continued buttoning his shirt.

"You knew I was terrified of elevators and you made me think we were stuck in one!" Ryou yelled in outrage.

"Well, you're not scared of them anymore are you?" Bakura asked wickedly.

Ryou prepared to yell some more at his yami then paused. He still felt slightly uncomfortable about being in this gleaming metal box, but the bitter taste of terror had subsided and he was quite a bit more at ease. "No," Ryou whispered incredulously, "I guess not."

Bakura chuckled and ruffled his hikari's hair, slinging an arm around his shoulder as the door opened and pulled him out of the elevator.

"Mr. Kaiba," a security guard inquired of the CEO, "I think you should take a look at this."

Kaiba scowled, but closed his laptop anyway and followed the uniformed man. They entered the security room where they had monitors showing live feed from every camera in the building.

The security guard pointed to one screen and said, "Elevator number four was voluntarily stopped 5 minutes ago."

Kaiba peered at the screen. It was the camera in the afore mentioned elevator, and it revealed two white haired men engaged in, what appeared to be, very loud sex. Kaiba secretly congratulated himself on not bothering with sound on his cameras as he noticed the larger of the two on the screen turn his head and stare right into the camera, smirking, and give an exaggerated wink before refocusing his attentions on the other boy.

Kaiba scowled in disgust at the screen. "When the elevator has been relieved of its passengers, have someone give it an extensive cleaning."

"What about the tape, sir?" the guard inquired.

Kaiba thought for a moment then answered. "Bring it to my office later. I'm sure Bakura will be wanting it," he said bitterly, then turned on his heel and left the security room, his trench coat flowing behind him.


End file.
